2005 (production)
2005 January *1 January – Robert Fortier dies. *13 January – Final draft script of is submitted. *14 January – airs. *19 January – Cal Bolder dies. *21 January – ** airs. ** Steve Susskind dies. *24 January – Final draft script of . *26 January – is sold into syndication and will air in 90% of US markets starting in the fall of 2005. *28 January – airs. * is published. February * 3 February – airs and Paramount Pictures announces that Star Trek: Enterprise has been canceled by UPN. * 5 February – Howard Block dies. * 11 February – airs. * 18 February – airs. * 25 February – airs. March * 1 March – Star Trek: IKS Gorkon novel Enemy Territory, by Keith R.A. DeCandido, is published. * 13 March – Jason Evers dies. * 15 March – Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. * 29 March – Pocket TOS novel Errand of Fury: Seeds of Rage, by Kevin Ryan is published. April * 8 April – Nevio Zeccara dies. * 15 April – airs. * 20 April – Gerald B. Moss dies. * 22 April – airs. * 29 April – airs. May * 1 May – Jerry Zimmer dies. * 2 May – ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete First Season Region 2 DVD is released. * 3 May – ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete First Season Region 1 DVD is released. * 6 May – airs. * 9 May – Chris Kreski dies. * 13 May – airs. It is followed by the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, airs. The episode is a crossover featuring stars Jonathan Frakes as William T. Riker and Marina Sirtis as Deanna Troi, using the holodeck to look back at the final mission of . * 14 May – Alyce Andrece dies. * 17 May – Frank Gorshin dies. * Pocket DS9 Hollow Men is published. * Pocket SCE Breakdowns is published. June * 6 June – ''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. * 7 June – ''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) Region 2 DVD is released. * 8 June – Ed Bishop dies. * 14 June – Pocket Star Trek Tales from the Captain's Table is published. * 20 June – Billy Parrish dies. * 25 June – Michael Cuneo and John Fiedler die. * Pocket Star Trek is published. * Star Trek: Voyager - String Theory Cohesion is published. July * 2 July – Norm Prescott dies. * 19 July – Pocket Books anthology Strange New Worlds 8 is released. * 20 July – James Doohan dies. * 22 July – George D. Wallace dies. * 26 July – ** ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Second Season Region 1 DVD is released. ** Star Trek: Vanguard novel Harbinger by David Mack is released, the first novel in the series. August * 1 August – Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) Region 2 DVD is released. * 2 August – ** is shown on Sky One in the UK and Ireland. ** Loulie Jean Norman dies. * 11 August – Jack Hinkle dies. * 15 August – Herta Ware dies. * 23 August – Brock Peters dies. * 24 August – Herbert J. Wright dies. * 26 August – John Finger dies. September * 14 September – Robert Wise dies. * 17 September – Enterprise began its syndicated run with the episode . * 24 September – Denver Mattson dies. * 27 September – ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Third Season Region 1 DVD is released. * Pocket TNG Death in Winter is published. October * 2 October – Hamilton Camp dies. * 4 October – ** ''Star Trek Nemesis'' (Special Edition) Region 1 DVD is released. ** Richard J. Zobel, Jr. dies. * 7 October – Charles Rocket dies. * 22 October – Jean Marie Novak dies. * 25 October – Star Trek: Voyager - String Theory is published. November * 1 November – ** ''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Fourth Season Region 1 DVD is released. ** Michael Piller dies. ** Pocket VOY Distant Shores is published. * 9 November – C. Marie Davis dies. * 11 November – Keith Andes dies. * 28 November – Marc Lawrence dies. December * 26 December – Vincent Schiavelli dies. * 27 December – Pocket Titan Orion's Hounds is published. * 29 December – Teresa E. Victor dies. Unknown * Art Asylum releases toy collectibles in the following series: Star Trek (TOS), Wave 3; Star Trek: Trek Tech, Wave 2.5; Enterprise "In A Mirror Darkly"; Deep Space Nine "Trials and Tribble-ations"; The Next Generation, Wave 1. * Hallmark releases its annual Star Trek Christmas ornament, this time the . * Johnny Lightning releases toy collectibles in a "battle-damaged" series of Trek spaceships. * AMT/Ertl is purchased by the owners of Polar Lights models, several of their classic Trek collectible models are slated for re-release. * Games: ** Worlds ** Mirror Universe * premieres on five in the UK. Media gallery File:Star Trek First Contact Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|''Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition)'' DVD File:Seeds of Rage.jpg|''Seeds of Rage'' File:Enemy Territory.jpg|''Enemy Territory'' File:ENT Season 1 DVD.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete First Season File:Hollow Men.jpg|''Hollow Men'' File:Breakdowns.jpg|''Breakdowns'' File:Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD cover (Region 1).jpg|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) region 1 File:Star Trek First Contact Special Edition DVD cover (Region 2).jpg|''Star Trek: First Contact'' (Special Edition) File:Tales From the Captains Table cover.jpg|''Tales from the Captain's Table'' File:Articles of the Federation bc.jpg|'' '' File:Cohesion.jpg|''Cohesion'' File:ENT Season 2 DVD.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Second Season File:Strange New Worlds 8 cover.jpg|''Strange New Worlds 8'' File:Star Trek Insurrection Special Edition DVD cover (Region 2).jpg|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (Special Edition) region 2 File:ENT Season 3 DVD - Region 1.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Third Season File:Death in Winter.jpg|''Death in Winter'' File:Star Trek Nemesis Special Edition DVD cover-Region 1.jpg|''Star Trek Nemesis'' (Special Edition) File:String theory fusion.jpg|'' '' File:ENT Season 4 DVD - Region 1.jpg|''Star Trek: Enterprise'': The Complete Fourth Season File:Distantshores.jpg|''Distant Shores'' File:Orions Hounds.jpg|''Orion's Hounds'' File:Decipher7.jpg|''Worlds'' File:Decipher8.jpg|'' '' cs:2005 (produkce) fr:2005 productions it:Produzioni del 2005 nl:2005 producties pt:Produções de 2005